


Domino Effect

by LionDuckling



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Academy, Angry Okumura Yukio, Anime/Manga Fusion, Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist References, Big Brothers, Blue Eyes, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Daddy Issues, Dark Okumura Yukio, Demon Hunters, Demon Okumura Rin, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Okumura Rin, Doctor Okumura Yukio, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exwire(s) (Ao no Exorcist), Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fujimoto Shirou Lives, Future Character Death, Gen, Good Demons, Good Sibling Okumura Yukio, Hurt Okumura Rin, Hurt/Comfort, Illuminati, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Manga & Anime, Mentioned Fujimoto Shirou, Minor Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Mother-Son Relationship, No Incest, No Porn, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Protective Okumura Yukio, Protective Older Brothers, School, Spiritual, Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teenagers, Twins, Yukio Okumura Needs a Hug, Yuri, Yuri Egin Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionDuckling/pseuds/LionDuckling
Summary: What if Yukio Okumura was given a chance to see what would life be like if he was never born?What if he was then also given the chance to see everything after if he were to die?Just how important is Yukio Okumura to "Blue Exorcist"?*SPOILER ALERT! With more updates: Will contain parts from the original manga. Will include from the entire anime.*I don't own Blue Exorcist.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Domino Effect

*First two chapters are slow for setup, story starts by chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!

*First half of this chapter is to explain changes in canon, second half is in Yukio's POV.

( Part One )

Way on the other side, just further down the various buildings of True Cross Academy's campus, there stood a single very old boys dorm, although it only really housed two in total. These two students are currently enrolled to attend their first year at this prestigious school. They were brothers, fraternal twin brothers known by the names of Rin and Yukio Okumura.

~

The atmosphere of the room was heavy, the silence was unbearable, and the inner feelings of helplessness was overwhelming.

Neither brother had spoken in quite some time as they sat in their room. One had no idea what to even say to the other since Yukio finally got back from the True Cross hospital just a few hours before.

Yukio was silently grading papers, his mind wandering and losing focus way too often, while Rin sat as his own desk tilting his chair back and staring at the ceiling with an expression that was hard to read.

~

Being a Middle First Class exorcist, of both a Doctor and Dragoon Meister, Yukio had recently returned from visiting one his students in the hospital by the name of Konekomaru Miwa. He only just recently woke up from his coma. Yukio had at least waited until he was told that Miwa was asleep to check on him, to not scare his student. This was all because Miwa, along with the rest of the Cram School students, now knew of the demonic powers Rin possessed.

~

Shura.

Shura Kirigakure had been called in for another hearing by the Vatican concerning Rin's demonic nature, the truth found out by the current Paladin Arthur Auguste Angel of all people. Both Rin and Shura were placed under indefinite house arrest until things were settled, not allowed to leave without an escort and being watched for suspicious movements at all times.

Paladin Angel was praised for his "Bravery" and to have "Saved" the lives of those students at the forest, further damaging the name of Fujimoto who was criticized for raising Rin.

The whole incident was reported to the Grigori. Anything that had to do with Satan was considered too much of a danger to humanity, and they weren't willing to take any chances. Angel had taken in Shura and Rin that night to the Knights of the True Cross Order HQ for a big investigation in their courtroom to deal with this number one priority "Threat".

Even though Rin eventually returned, she was still kept back at HQ because of some suggestive rumors floating around the Vatican in questioning where her loyalties lay. She was found guilty of protecting the previous Paladin's secret of Satan's two sons existing in Assiah, a grave offense. They wanted to know why she let Rin live unchecked for this long, selfishly risking the lives of everyone. They interrogated her for why she didn't report it right away like she was supposed to as "Yamada". She was also blamed for Miwa's injuries because she didn't let anybody else know about Rin.

Because of this, she was not available yet to be Miwa's doctor. Yukio secretly went in her place to Miwa for the time being until her return, if they'll allow her to. Miwa couldn't find out Yukio was there, not yet. Several people were hurt trying to extinguish the blue flames, the doctors were short staffed from this incident.

~

Rin.

People's fear focused more on Rin of out of the two, and some even ran away on the spot upon seeing him thinking things like: 'The demon might torch them into ash with his gaze'.

Unlike Shura, Rin was able to come back to the school after some intervening from the Headmaster himself, Mephisto Pheles. He began mentioning stuff about Rin in the future as being trained into some sort of "Ultimate Weapon" for the Order.

Yukio didn't like the sound of that one bit but it's what essentially saved Rin. He didn't want to admit it but Sir Pheles was the one who helped Rin out when Yukio's arguments were ignored. It seemed that the younger Okumura owed the untrustworthy preceptor one for stepping in to save his brother, even though it was more of an insult than a helping hand for the way he went about it in labeling Rin as his supposed "Weapon" and such.

~

Rumors.

Yukio, the twin of a demon, or even secretly a demon himself as well... This was the next new buzz around campus. This gossip about the younger twin spread like wildfire soon after news of Rin's powers were revealed. Details about how that night went down, some exaggerated details along with it, were made worse with every telling of it. There was no way to contain the controversy, it was out of control. All of the exorcists were terrified of the demonic twins, furious that they were kept in the dark about such a thing.

The Okumura brothers, born directly from history's most feared demon of demons, were looked as humanity's worst enemy. The fires that raged in that forest from Rin's blue flames were proof enough of the father/son lineage.

~

Miwa.

Miwa was only trying to protect an already injured Bon at the time from the Demon King of Earth when Rin's blue flames had came at the students too close. The protection Aria he conjured was in a form of a yellow shield. He was able to cast it in front of Bon and the rest of the Cram School students yet it was not strong enough at that moment because his heart was much too clouded with fear. That spell could only hold back so much of the damage at that moment, it all just happened too fast for anybody to really react. The blue flames were out of control.

Afterwards, Miwa ended up at the hospital with burns on both of his arms and a head injury from the blast. He was praised for his efforts to take a stand to protect his friends considering the amount of risk he put himself in.

That made-up idea about his teacher supposedly being a demon too seemed to scare Miwa all the same regardless of the exaggerations being lies. Even though Yukio was a human the same as him, he wouldn't listen to reason. Miwa was afraid of Satan's power considering the amount of danger he was put in that time in the infamous "Forest Incident" and the fact that the "Blue Night" haunted him to this day. He refuses to be around either of the boys ever since.

The other Cram School students, including fellow exorcists on staff, started to think the same as Miwa and avoided the brothers if they walked too close. Yukio had painfully noticed how this was happening no matter where he went. They all wondered if Yukio was really human as he said he was. Was what their teacher telling them the truth? Was their co-worker a demon in disguise this whole time? Who knows what they can believe now?

~

Campus.

It's been a few weeks since the incident and the lives of the brothers have completely turned around from what they once knew before. Nobody even wanted to look at them like they used to. Nobody had those welcoming looks in their eyes or said any friendly greetings as they would pass people or enter a room anymore.

The twins had to learn to ignore. They had to act they didn't see all of the pointing fingers and pretend the talking behind their backs didn't bother them. As easy enough it was to think like that, it mentally exhausted the brothers to no end from how much they had to hide their pain like they weren't hurt from what they heard or how they didn't see those constant reactions of fear from people that were directed towards them both.

They kept on masquerading their true feelings, to show that they were "okay" in order to not worry the other, the best that they can anyways.

"Isn't that the boy right there? THE boy?"

"That IS what you would expect from a demon's child, this kind of result. What good can come from any demons roaming about in Assiah?"

"I wonder how this academy is still standing in one piece compared to what he did to the forest so close from this school! Imagine THAT kind of damage right here!"

"I have no idea what Sir Pheles is even thinking letting that boy walk around here. It's dangerous!"

"If he tries to pull anything crazy, we'll just take him out easily. No sweat."

"Why are the higher ups even considering letting that traitorous Shura off so easily? I can't trust her anymore, having gone against such absolute orders like she did."

"Can't trust her? I can't trust the Order anymore. How can they be going easy on her? It's betrayal!"

"HE'S the son of Satan?"

"Do you think if I were the one to finish him off that maybe I'll get at least a promotion jump to Upper 2nd Class? To have taken out a demon as wild as him? Credit for taking down Satan's offspring?"

"Shush! He'll hear you newbie! Don't provoke that demon! Haven't you heard what he did to his classmates just recently?"

"Isn't that Mr. Okumura's TWIN brother? Then is he a demon too?!"

"It might not be safe for us here anymore."

"At this point, I don't trust the Order if they can't let us know of these things. What are we to them? Cannon fodder? Expendable pawns?"

"I heard he almost killed them all! His friends! So that was actually true?!"

"If he did that to his supposed 'Friends', then I worry what he will do to us teachers."

"What is the Vatican even thinking?! That they might STILL let Shura stay as an Exorcist?! Madness I tell you."

"Later this afternoon I'll go and ask the Japanese Branch if I could be stationed somewhere else. It's not worth it to be so stubborn and get killed here because of this uncontrollable demon. He's way too strong."

...Those were only a few of the conversations that Rin and Yukio walked into as they made their way around the academy to their classes. Nobody held back. Yukio himself heard way more brutal things than those cruel remarks, way worse about his brother as he walked around the offices of where he had to get his daily appointments. He had no choice but to go since his higher ups wanted to check and keep track of if in case his demonic powers ever started to show.

There was all this added trouble to checking if he was at least still a human, especially since having two blue flamed spouting demons to pay attention to were more troublesome than just keeping track of only one. People worried if Yukio's possible demon side would wake up soon or if it already secretly had and the test results have been tampered with if Shura can go against absolute orders so easily.

The amount of distrust within the Vatican walls among the exorcists were causing such a disturbance that had never been seen before to this extent in all of it's years.

~

Both the twins kept trying to go on with their day, but it was too obvious how differently the brothers Okumura were being treated around the academy these days.

What the brothers had feared the most since day one when their adventure first began had finally happened.

All the bonds Rin worked so hard to finally make within the Cram School seemed beyond broken after this.

They thought they had mentally over-prepared themselves enough to withstand the kind of pressure that would come from the secret getting out but... They never knew how much letting your guard down after feeling you could trust these people would hurt, especially this much more as they made good friendships with so many of them.

It was a lot more painful when their "Friend's" true reactions came into play soon after everything was out in the open.

Rin and Yukio felt truly alone in this academy, a place where they've come to call home at one point. Before everything was revealed, it really seemed like a place to go back to comfortably, but it seemed that may never be again. Feeling so lost, they didn't know where "Home" was anymore.

Yukio Okumura POV

I moved from sitting at my desk. I just couldn't find it in me to really concentrate on my work to grade the pile of homework papers my students have turned in. Repeatedly looking at their names didn't make trying to ignore the situation that Rin found himself in any easier.

"I'm going down to the kitchen and get some water. Rin? Do you need anything? Hungry?" I asked carefully.

My brother seemed like a completely different person since that day I took notice of quickly. Rin hasn't been the same since, not as his loud annoying self that took to bothering me whenever I needed to get work done.

I thought that I had always wanted him to "Grow Up" and be more mature but no, this isn't the brother I know. This silence when I do my work, I even forget he's there and it's definitely not what I'm used to.

Rin shook his head slightly still staring at his open textbook on his desk, he hasn't even flipped the page since he opened it, which was hours ago. I stayed a second more in case and then turned around to walk out of the room.

Getting up out of my seat, I didn't realize how long I was sitting down for and stretched by limbs before heading out of the room.

I went down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen. As I walked in a slow pace down the steps, I kept thinking about everything that's been going on now that I wasn't forcing myself to forget from piling paperwork in my face. I feel like I couldn't take it anymore. Shaking my head with a sigh, I started to made my way into the fridge and grabbed by bottled water. I drank about half the bottle before putting the cap back on it and leaving it inside the fridge again.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize of the small stove spirit right behind me. He called me over to him and pointed down at the empty pan in his hand as his way to ask me if I was hungry. I shook my head.

"Thanks Ukobach but I'm not feeling hungry yet, neither is Rin. I already ate on my way back here earlier." I told him.

He nodded and put the pan away seeming a bit disappointed in how he isn't need at the moment.

"No, it's not that your food isn't good or anything, it's great!" I said honestly to cheer him up. "I was just too far from home at the time and had lunch... But I actually need you to do me a favor, if you can?" I asked while standing in front of Ukobach where he stood on the kitchen counter.

His head picked up and nodded to show that he understood what I was saying and nodded for me to continue.

"You see, Rin hasn't left his room in a while so try to convince him yourself that he needs to eat at least something. Check up on him in about an hour or so from now if he doesn't come in here himself by then. Bring him some dinner you see. Can you do maybe that for him?" I asked.

Ukobach had nodded his head happily and gave me a thumbs up. He never tries speaking to me knowing that I wouldn't be able to understand him like my brother does and resorts to using visuals to communicate when Rin isn't there to translate.

"Thanks Ukobach, I owe you one." I said when I shook his out stretched hand.

He waved at me before I left to back upstairs for the bedroom. Just when I was about to open the door, it swung open before me and Rin stood there looking at me. I was surprised to finally see him up and walking.

"Rin? Where are you going?" I asked him, standing purposely on his way out.

He looked at me for the first time in days and I noticed how it seems like he wasn't sleeping well lately and how his usually cheerful eyes looked unnaturally lifeless. He took a moment to answer.

"I just need some fresh air. I'll be back by bedtime." He said looking away from me.

I realized how this was the first time in a while that he had even talked or answered a question, I haven't even heard his voice since he came back from being with the Grigori to ask about Miwa's condition. It sounded dry and very monotone when he spoke.

Before I could say anything, he walked past me and went down the hallway and out of my sight.

"W- wait! Rin..." I trailed off in my words as he turned the corner and went on ahead, ignoring me. My hand that was reached out to stop him hesitated and I let it drop back down to my side without trying to call out to him again.

Actually, I wasn't sure if I COULD even say anything to him. I can't think of saying or doing anything that would help him out when he needs me the most. That thought frustrated me to no end.

'How am I supposed to even protect him if I can't even protect him from himself?' I sighed heavily while passing a hand through my hair then fix my glasses back in place.

I looked over my desk where I still had pile of work to grade ready for the end of this week to return them to the students of Cram School.

'For the Cram School?'

Finally, in what seemed like a rush of anger coursed through me, everything that had been bottled up had been released all surging through me at the same time in a flurry of intense emotions.

I shut the door behind me, slamming it shut loudly. I went over to my desk and in my rage threw everything I had off of my desk, papers and books and pens, they all flew across the room to the floor. I kicked my chair away with such a force that it hit the other wall, part of the back leg breaking off making splinters cover the floor.

I grabbed my book bag up from the floor that I stepped on where I keep it beside the door and threw it across the room from me too, the textbooks making loud contact when it smacked against the wall as well.

Breathing heavily, I looked at the mess around me and I turned to punch the wall behind me as hard as I can. A moment later, I removed my hand from the new dent the size of my fist and stood there with my head leaned against the wall, a bead of sweat rolling off of my face with my hand stinging from the pain, blood trickling from the fresh wound.

'What could I do? Why did it have to be like this? Must we live the rest of our lives with everybody being so afraid of us? Why Rin of all people?'

I took a few steps backwards and fell to my knees, covering my head with my hands.

'With all the murderers and criminals lurking around, Rin's only problem was to have been born from a direct demonic bloodline of which he couldn't even have any kind of control whatsoever from. The whole situation is ridiculous! I KNOW he didn't mean to hurt anybody on purpose, so they don't understand at least that much about him in the way his twin brother does. Rin is much more kinder that what they believe, so why? Why?!'

Looking at my hands I held out before me, I couldn't stop shaking from my emotions going out of control.

'Satan's powers were supposed to have been split between us. That was the darn original idea, wasn't it? It could've been me, I easily could've been the one who got the blue flames too... But it wasn't to be...' I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. 'If I were a "Demon" like him, then would I fully be able to understand what my brother has been going through these past few weeks through his eyes? As a "Human", it just seems like I can't know completely when it's labeled in that way dividing who's who, between human and demon, an enemy or not... To be born with such an extreme power, I was simply too weak at the time.'

"Too... Too weak?" I asked myself out loud looking at my hand stinging with pain and turned red.

'Why did that seem to make the most sense? How can it be that with everything I do and have trained for, I still can't do anything when I need to the most?!'

I picked my head up and looked at the mess I made. I was feeling too exhausted at this point to even think about cleaning it all up.

I suppressed whatever left over anger that I haven't let out yet to not destroy the rest of the bedroom in another fit of rage. Guess that bottling up my emotions and unspoken thoughts appear to be my strong point at least, as useless as that is.

Getting up from the floor, I rummaged through my desk drawer and found a plain white handkerchief to wrap around my hand. I flipped the light switch and without the lights, everything around myself had become darker.

When I jumped on my mattress, it got really quiet again once the bed's springs stopped their usual squeaking. When I turned from my back to face the window and lay on my side, I could see the sunset through the now cracked window.

I shook my head at how I allowed myself let the anger do that to me when I could usually just keep it all in better than I've just did. I took off my glasses to place them by my table beside me, my hands were still shaking from the anger I let out but I just closed my hands in a fist and put them behind my head on the pillow with myself laying sideways.

"If anybody should be afraid of any demons on campus, they should be worried about me the most. Aren't I the one who's the most likely to be a victim of a demonic possession, Shura?" I spoke to really no one and had turned over to lay on my back once more. I silently stared upwards at the now darkened, blurry, ceiling.

Remembering Shura's words from a day when we once had a bet to who could defeat the most demons in training once about three years ago and even sometime recently, she warned me how my "Type" are the ones most at risk to be attacked by a demon. I think about the irony in her words seeing how I'm also one of Satan's offspring.

'In a way, I'm already a demon, so why is it Rin is really the only one being treated like such a monster?'

I thought to myself how much unnecessary stress I go through on a day to day basis and know that right there is no way to live.

"Maybe things would have been better off if I was never even born? To not make it so hard on everybody else. All I do is scare them all off and bring fear about the place." I talked out loud knowing that I won't get any answer from the quiet night.

I closed my eyes hoping to take a break from all of this. I thought even more how impossible it is to even wish that, I've already spent fifteen years on this planet and it can't be reversed in any way. So, what if I were to just finally...

"Disappear."

I jumped to sit up on my bed. I had a hand over my face and noticed how my heart beat wildly because of those those kinds of thoughts.

"Is this what it all has to come down to? I guess I really am a demon, to think like that."

I shook my head and laid back down but this time to face the wall. I didn't move to get my blankets though, just feeling much too tired from the day. I closed my eyes to allow sleep to take over.

At least dreams were a short vacation from cruel reality.


End file.
